


You're Hot (Then You're Cold)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [83]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easier than Steve expected with Lou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Hot (Then You're Cold)

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Cockalorum (3/10)
> 
>  **Time Frame:** All over the place  
>  **Title:** Katy Perry's _Hot N Cold_

It’s easier than Steve expected with Lou. Bringing him around, making him see the light of how Five-0 did everything. He’d been expecting more. Maybe because it’s taken a dead hooker to even get a wrinkle in the stern exterior of Denning before they’d found an arrangement. That one had been nearly two years in coming. 

He’d actually relished having a challenge in Grover, again. 

But he’d only figured that out when the man caved into the acquiescence Steve had been slamming back for. Once he’d fallen into line, with everyone else, Steve found himself restlessly disappointed in it, too.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cockalorum** (noun)  
>  cock·a·lo·rum [kok-uh-lawr-uhm, -lohr-]
> 
>  **Noun**  
>  a self-important little man.
> 
>  **Origin:** 1705–15; mock Latin, equivalent to cock + fanciful -al- + L genitive plural ending -ōrum


End file.
